


Finding a friend in a strange country

by LadyEkaterina



Series: Gallavich Week 2019 [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway), Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Even Bech Næsheim, Crossover, Gallavich Week, Gallavich Week 2019, M/M, gw2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Gallavich Week 2019 Day 6 CrossoverA crossover between Gallavich and Evak - Shameless and Skam (Norway).





	Finding a friend in a strange country

Mickey was already watching the two young men. They weren’t local, that was for sure, they were a couple which, granted, was less odd these days but there was also something familiar about the way the taller one was behaving. It put Mickey on edge. He glanced over to Ian who was having a drink with Carl and Debs and he was looking at them too. Yeah. Something was off. The tall blonde was laughing and leaning in to kiss and rub noses with his boyfriend. The smaller one with the baseball cap was not comfortable at all with this level of PDA, something Mickey totally understood. He was looking around at the Alibi clientele with a worried air. The song changed and the tall man got up and started dancing wildly in the busy bar. Baseball cap tried to get him to sit back down but with no success.  
As the blonde careered about the bar, he fell into a table knocking the drinks over. Hardly noticing, he continued his dance, but was grabbed out of his reverie by the man who had just lost his drinks.  
This late on the evening most people were well lubricated and prone to more extreme reactions, but the young man switched from over happy to over aggressive in a flash. The two men faced each other and the older man had his arm out ready to pin the blonde against the wall. The blonde wasn’t backing down, however. Kev looked over to the door and was relieved to see Mickey already pushing his way through. Ian and Carl had stood up. Baseball cap was also trying to get through the crowd with a look of fear on his face, but also determination.

Isak was not having a great first night. They had arrived in Chicago in the early hours of the morning, and Even had said he couldn't sleep. But this hadn't led to a sluggish or even relaxed day. Even had been showered and dressed by 7, wanting to get out there and do stuff. Isak had grabbed some breakfast on the run in order to keep up. And now here they were in some dive bar, drinking far too much beer and he could tell Even was getting out of control. Christ, Even had just knocked into a table of drinks whilst dancing. Before Isak could get over there and offer to buy them replacements, Even and the bloke were head to head against the wall and that scary bouncer was moving swiftly towards them. Other men were also standing up. How was this going to end? Isak tried to get to Even quickly before the bouncer...

Mickey split the two men apart, the table man knew him and backed down immediately. The tall blonde wasn’t so smart and was mouthing off. His English was excellent, but he had an accent Mickey couldn’t place. Mickey sent table man to the bar to get replacement drinks “on the house”, with a strong hand on the blondes chest keeping him pinned to the wall. Then he looked the belligerent young man in the eyes for a minute until Ian and Carl appeared. Mickey and Ian shared a look and the Gallagher brothers took the lad to a quiet corner of the bar, Ian doing the talking whilst Carl held the angry boy’s arm firmly.

Isak was panicking now. What was going on? Where were those two men taking Even? He pushed his way towards them when the bouncer put his hand out to stop him. Isak looked down at the hand with “FUCK” tattooed on the knuckles holding his arm. When he finally braved raising his eyes to the bouncer, he was terrified, but prepared to go into battle for Even. Surprisingly, the bouncer’s expression was neutral and there was even a slight smile.

“When did you get into Chicago?”  
Isak wasn't expecting that to be his first question. He stammered “We flew in from Oslo yesterday.”  
The bouncer nodded as if this explained everything. “Right. His meds are off because of the dehydration. He’s bipolar isn’t he, your fella?”  
Isak stared at the bouncer in amazement.  
“Yeah, how... how did you know?”  
The bouncer smiled. He nodded over to the bar where the red haired man was getting Even a large coke.  
“My husband is too.”  
Isak stared at the red head and back at this thuggish brunette open mouthed.  
“I’ll bet he hasn’t eaten either has he? Or slept?”  
Isak shook his head, dumbly.  
“Ok tell you what. I get off in 10 minutes. You go and sit with Ian and your guy and we’ll go get some food and then we can swap war stories”  
“War stories?”  
The bouncer laughed “Yeah. The crap the man I love has done because he has bipolar disorder, and what I have done to deal with it.”  
“Oh you mean like going to the police station with clothes because he wanted a McDonald's and couldn’t be bothered to get dressed?”  
“Exactly like that.”

Ian and Mickey took the pair to Patsy’s. Even was talking nineteen to the dozen about their journey, about their day about anything and everything. They ordered and Mickey turned to Isak. “Do you have his meds?”  
“Yes.” He got them out of his bag and gave the dose to Even. He took the meds with a gulp of ice tea. Ian looked across at the tall blonde.  
“How’re you feelin Even”  
“I’m fine. I feel great”  
Ian caught Mickey smirking. He knew he’d said something similar in the past.  
Pancakes and bacon arrived with syrup and all four dug in. Once Even had his first mouthful, he found he was starving and soon polished off the plate and was looking at Isak’s plate hungrily. Isak looked up and smiled before handing over one of his pancakes and some bacon. Now Ian smirked and looked at his husband with love in his eyes.  
After they’d finished eating, Even yawned and looked at Isak sleepily.  
“I think it’s time we got you two home. Where are you staying?” Ian asked. Isak showed him their hotel on his phone.  
“Ok let’s get you a cab.”  
“We haven’t paid”  
“I work here. It’s sorted.”  
Isak looked at the couple “Why are you being so kind to us?”  
Mickey nodded at Ian and left to get a taxi.  
“Because we went through hell for quite a long time.” explained Ian, quietly. “We know what it’s like and there were times when having a friend could have changed everything. So here we are.”  
Mickey came back in. “Cab’s here.”  
Ian hugged the two young men. Isak turned to the brunette who grinned at him and held out his hand. “If you get into any trouble, ask the police for Tony Markovich. He’s a friend of the family and knows the score.” They shook hands and Isak looked at Ian and Even before murmuring “Does it get any easier?”  
Mickey also looked at the pair “Honestly? No. But it’s always worth it.” He grinned at Isak. Isak nodded, and thanked the pair profusely again before leading Even out to the taxi.

Ian put his arm around his husband “Whatever happened to having a quiet night?”  
“Maybe tomorrow?” Mickey kissed Ian’s neck. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be cool to see Gallavich play the big brothers - having been through so much crap and come out the other side.
> 
> Skam is a Norwegian series you can find all the Isak and even scenes here
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLa13MgSl2QxTxlUTXqMWIcQ9DC4o9slgb


End file.
